


Bruce the Zombie in Rebel without a Pulse

by DontAskWhy



Series: Horror-Porn [3]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Stubbs the Zombie in Rebel Without a Pulse
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm a Little Messed Up, M/M, Messed Up Death Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Sex, Sex on a Car, Tags Are Hard, Who Needs Sleep When We Have PORN!, Zombie sex, just a fun little fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 03:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontAskWhy/pseuds/DontAskWhy
Summary: A porn version of one of my un-posted chapters of Halloween SuperBat Madness as both for the sake of porn and a brief self promotional thing. Because why not. This will be up until October, which then I'll take this down and you guys will only have normal version. Hope you like this! Meanwhile, go check out the game "Stubbs the Zombie in Rebel Without a Pulse", I believe it's out again for the new consoles now. Either way, it's a hilarious and a fun game! So go support it please!
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Horror-Porn [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1491221
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Bruce the Zombie in Rebel without a Pulse

**Author's Note:**

> P.s. My humor is dark like the game, as you'll soon see, hope you like!

Bruce waddled out of the park, staring at the cops Diana and Clark, who were out of their car and staring horrified at their vehicle being violated by the gas pump robot. Cigarette light in mouth as he limped to the two. Diana was talking to Clark who responded with, "I'm just doing my duty, Miss Prince. Steve asked me to look after you, and I'm going to make sure, uh, nothing unseemly happens on this, uh, wonderful,"

The man's eyes were rolling down as Diana calls out, "Clark."

"Uh, fabulous…"

"CLARK."

"Huge…"

"Eyes up here." 

Orbitals jerk up, "... Day."

Diana then feels more eyes on her booming breasts, she turns to give the culprit the evil eye that is until she sees it's an ill looking man with his guts hanging out, staring at her bosoms as well. Clark and Diana stare at the Zombie for a moment in shock, when Bruce looks up to meet their eyes. The female uniform then screams, but Clark stares at the zombie with drool. Prince takes off after finding her gun jammed, tossing the thing in the air high up then taking off. As she did, the two guys watched her run only for her malfunctioning pistol to land right on her head, barrel down, and went off. Shooting straight through the woman from head to lower opening. She stands there a moment before falling face first on the pavement with a splat.

"Huh... Well damn." Bruce groans in response to Clark's comment and is about to turn around when Clark suddenly pinned him to the hood of the car, still be rocked by the pervert gas-robot. "Honestly, I was expecting a hooker from my buddies soon, but this is a whole new kink that I think I might enjoy. And seeing dead bodies just gets me horny." The strong man lifts both legs high up, lifting the pants with, then pulling out his own stiffy. "No biting." He laughs before first working his pecker into the tight hole then thrusting hard into the Zombie. Bruce groans as he's penetrated deep, finding this new strange sensation quite amazing. He's pounded vigorously by this copper, who was moaning loudly from the snug hole.

While they did so, a tourist couple snaped a shot of them, "Look honey, live theater around these parts!"

"They're nothing but animals around here!" The woman shook her head, then took a picture with her own camera.

Clark stopped for a second the waved them off, "Move along, nothing to see here." Then thrusted harder into Bruce than before. Making the green man groan and jerk up and down, brains are good, but this_ he could settle for this instead.


End file.
